1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a connector with an electronic component.
2. Description of the Related Art
A connector with a built-in electronic component, such as a capacitor, is known to be installed in an automotive vehicle for removing noise of electric/electronic devices and the like or the like. A lead wire of the capacitor is inserted into the connector and guided to a predetermined position for connection to a terminal. The capacitor generally has a cylindrical shape, and hence it is necessary to prevent rotation of the capacitor. Accordingly, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2013-38051 discloses a technique for forming an insertion hole in a back wall of a capacitor holder and passing the lead wire through the insertion hole. However, this technique requires a complicated die and increases cost. Further, the lead wire contacts the back wall or it becomes difficult to insert the lead wire into the hole in the back wall if the capacitor rotates before the lead wire reaches the capacitor holder.
The invention was completed based on the above situation and aims to provide a connector with an electronic component capable of easily suppressing rotation of an electronic component.